


Alchemy

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimura wants to know what it's like to kiss a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> "Sekuhara" is a Japanese shortening for "sexual harassment".  
> Thanks to The Mysterious M for the beta.

“Did you know that I’ve never kissed a guy?”  
Nakai almost jumped out of his skin. “Huh??”  
He and Kimura had been left alone to rehearse their skit for half an hour, had nailed it in five minutes, and then sat back to relax. But now Kimura had gone and said _that_.  
“Never,” he repeated, looking thoughtfully off into space. “I’ve tried all sorts of things with girls… things Shizuka isn’t into and I’m never going to be able to do again after next week. But I’ve never so much as kissed a guy.” He turned and looked straight at Nakai. “I think I want to.”  
All sensible conversation seemed to have left Nakai’s brain. All that was left was, “why?” so he said that.  
“Because I want to see what it’s like,” said Kimura, with a curious, searching look on his face. “Because after next week, I’ll never have a chance to try it again. Will you?”  
“Will I what?”  
Kimura frowned, as if it was obvious. “Let me kiss you.”  
Nakai’s eyebrows shot up again. “Me?? No way!”  
Kimura made a noise of impatience. “Why not?”  
“You – you pervert!” Nakai pointed dramatically.  
“Oh, what? No! It’s not like _that_.”  
Nakai looked at him suspiciously. “Well what is it then?”  
“It’s not that I want to see if I’ll feel anything – I’ve got no expectation of that at all. I just want to…” Kimura thought for a second, framing his words. “I just want to be able to say I’ve done it.”  
Nakai regarded him with amazement. “You want to boast? ‘Kissed a guy? Been there, done that’.”  
Kimura shrugged. “Not even to other people, necessarily – just so I can say to myself, yeah, I’ve done that. I’ve had that experience. You know?”  
Nakai shook his head slowly. “You really do have to be the coolest, don’t you?”  
Kimura grinned. “I try.”  
An idea occurred. “So, does that mean I can boast about it too? ‘Kimura Takuya? Yeah, I’ve kissed him. He wasn’t that great.’ ”  
Kimura looked affronted. “Huh! Well, we’ll see about that - ”  
“Hang on! I haven’t agreed yet.”  
Kimura made a face.  
“If you do it without consent it’s sekuhara!” proclaimed Nakai haughtily.   
Kimura made an uglier face.  
Nakai snickered, but then his defensiveness returned. “Why me, anyway?”  
“I don’t want to kiss some random guy I don’t know, he might think I’m gay.”   
Nakai looked at him askance. “Well, you are talking about kissing men.”  
“I’m just curious!” protested Kimura. “Aren’t you?”  
Nakai shrugged. “Not really.”  
“Yeah, well you would be if _you_ were about to get married.”  
“I don’t think so,” Nakai muttered.  
Kimura ignored him. “Where’s your sense of adventure, anyway?” he demanded. “We’ve done stupider things than this for dares.”   
“We have not.”  
“What about the time you dared me to eat wasabi directly out of the tube?” Kimura said.  
Nakai grinned despite himself. “Ahhh… that was good. The look on your face…”  
“And the time I dared you to do old Hikaru Genji dance routines in the snow with bare feet.”  
“My toes nearly dropped off!”  
“And how about when – ”  
“Okay, okay, I get the point!”  
“So are you chickening out this time?” said Kimura, raising an eyebrow.  
Nakai had some sense of pride. “I certainly am not.”  
“Then I can kiss you.”  
A short pause occurred, in which Nakai looked at Kimura shrewdly. Then he said, “…Yes. With one condition.”  
Kimura’s gaze was all challenge. “Name it.”  
“No tongue.”  
Kimura wrinkled his nose. “Oh, come on. How am I supposed to prove my kissing prowess to you without tongue?”  
“I don’t want your tongue in my mouth. Homo.”  
Kimura just stuck his tongue out rudely. “Fine. But if you get a condition, I get one too.”  
Nakai raised his chin, expressionless. “Name it.”  
“The length of the kiss will be at least five seconds.”  
Nakai was outraged. “What do you mean, at least? Shouldn’t that be ‘ _no more than_ five seconds’?”  
“I’m not going to let you get away with kissing me for half a second then saying it’s all over,” said Kimura. “Oh, no. We’re going to do this _properly_.”  
Nakai set his mouth in a hard line. “No less than five seconds, no more than ten.”  
“Done.” Kimura proffered his hand, and Nakai took it. They shook hands decisively.   
“Right,” said Kimura determinedly.  
“Right.”  
There was a short pause as they both realised that the game had already begun.   
Kimura shifted himself on the grey sofa cushions so that he was sitting closer to Nakai. Nakai shifted in too, and boldly put his hands on Kimura’s shoulders. He looked into Kimura’s eyes… and burst out laughing.  
Kimura grinned for a second too, but then snapped back into determined intensity. “Shh!”  
Nakai forced his amusement down and regained focus, maintaining eye contact with the utmost of seriousness.   
Kimura moved closer. Not to be outdone, Nakai did too. Then in a moment Kimura closed the gap and they were kissing.  
Kimura, as Nakai had been subconsciously dreading, was a fantastic kisser. As with everything in life, when Kimura did something, he really committed to it. So when he kissed, he _really_ kissed. His head tilted, his hand caressed one side of Nakai’s face, his tongue swiped Nakai’s lips open and then –   
Hey! Hadn’t he specifically stipulated _against_ tongue kissing?  
But then some part of him that had been sleeping soundly an instant ago was suddenly wide awake – he was fusing to Kimura like molten gold, an alchemical reaction, the perfect, calculated screen-kiss Kimura had initiated transforming lightning-fast into something much more passionate, raw, hungry, nothing refined or pretty about it –   
And then Nakai realised that he hadn’t been counting.  
When he came to his senses he was looking down at Kimura’s wide-eyed face, both of them breathing hard. Somehow he had ended up leaning so far over Kimura that he was practically on top of him, his fingers tangled in Kimura’s hair, their chests heaving together. His heartbeat seemed impossibly loud.   
Then Kimura said, “Um… will you get off me now?”  
With a start Nakai leapt up off the couch.   
Kimura curled up his legs, looking strangely vulnerable. “That was… uh.” Self-consciously, he tried to smooth his rumpled shirt down. “That was… whoah. A bit much.”   
“It was?” Nakai struggled to hide his confusion.   
“Yeah. Whoah. Weird!” Kimura stood up and went across the room, a slight falter in his step. He leaned on the wall, trying to look casual. “Well… now I can say I’ve done it.” Awkwardly, he tried to laugh.   
“Um. Yeah,” said Nakai, stalling.  
“Yeah.”  
“Um.”  
They stood staring at each other, the length of the room separating them. Then Kimura said, “We could just pretend this never happened.”  
“We could,” said Nakai, wondering how this was possible when he could still feel the imprint of Kimura’s lips burning on his own and doubted whether the sensation would ever go away.  
“Let’s do that,” said Kimura, swallowing.  
“Yes,” said Nakai, wanting more than anything to kiss him again. “Let’s.”   
The wedding next week was going to be torture.


End file.
